User talk:Anakiniman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wordgirl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the WordGirl (character) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 22:35, December 8, 2009 Sure I woulde love to. :D Much Thanks Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've been trying to be promoted to admin for a while - not for any self-centered means, of course, mainly to deal with the flood of ruthless vandalizers we've had - and please know I am most grateful to you. These two-and-a-half months on here have been more than enjoyable, just working with something I love. I made the policies because I thought it might discourage vandalizers; I had no idea they were planned to be made before I wrote them down... But, of course, anyone who has something better to put on the policy is absolutely welcome. I have the Admin Guide up now, and I will read it right after finishing this message ^_~ Thank you so much for very graciously promoting me to admin! I won't let you down! ~Furrtwo the Fantastic 19:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Achievements After reading Wikia's blog post on Achievements, I've been trifling with the idea of adding Achievements to this Wiki. I decided to hear your opinion on the matter before deciding anything. Achievements are badges capable of being earned if you have the feature set up on a Wiki. The name and image on the badges can be customized to fit the theme of the Wiki. According to the blog post in question, Achievements have pros and cons. Most often then not, they encourage activity on the Wiki, we do get a fair amount of people here who mainly read instead of editing. However, they can also create a lot of pointless edits. I'm also rather fond of the idea that any edits made before the installment of the Acheivements feature don't count, so no one gets a "head start". Anyway, I just wanted to hear your opinion on the matter before introducing anything, if we should do it immediately or wait a little while or what. Rest assured that if we ever start this up, I'll go the extra mile to conjure up names and images for their respective badges. Arrivederci, ~Furrtwo the Fantastic 23:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay OKay so if that is true then I can write What I think how Violet likes Tobey. Because she does show compassion to him in the episode Monkey robot Showdown and Tobeys tricks or treats. You know it's true also Tobey smiles back at her maybe relizeing that he likes her too. Loli-Wordgirl1 21:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Loli-Wordgirl1 Emily from May I Have a Word It's just a picture okay. Okay, thank you! :) Admin can i be an admin Taowa2 13:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC)taowa2 Hi, um, I've seen that some people on here have userboxes, but I'm confused as to how to get one. Can you help? -Unusual Occurences Pictures Well those pictures I had were for User boxes and Furtwo uploaded a bunch of pictures too that arn't Wordgirl related why won't you bother her too. Loli-Wordgirl1 01:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Loli-Wordgirl1 A deletion Someone deleted the Wordgirl Character page and we need to get it back. Oh and on another note I cleaned out all the vandilism and blocked all the users that started it. Loli-Wordgirl1 02:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Loli-Wordgirl1 LuigiMan52196 unblock LuigiMan52196 please. Hi! My name is The Living Becky Botsford..I have been finding one certain user to be annoying and making false edits every day or so. LuigiMan52196. Is there any way you can block him from editing pages. I'm speaking for most members of this wiki. We are really aggravated because he keeps on doing it repeatedly.Please respond as soon as possible. Thank you.